lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandy Claws
Dandy Claws is a character who is mentioned in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas. Appearance Although his appearance is currently unknown, he is described by Pumbaa as a "big red guy with fluffy white whiskers". He basically looks like Santa Clause. Personality Dandy Claws is said to be a giving, yet very elusive character who delivers presents for everyone under a Christmas Tree when The Twelve Ways of Christmas is performed under the tree on Christmas morning. But he only gives presents to those who were nice. The naughty ones get coal in their boots. History Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga have finished decorating their Christmas tree, the Lion Guard become curious as to what exactly they are doing. They tell them all about Christmas, and Bunga adds that the best part of it is that Dandy Claws will bring you presents. After they tell them more, Timon finally admits that Dandy Claws will never actually reach the Pride Lands, and Pumbaa adds that a special song known as The Twelve Ways of Christmas must be performed under the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. With Timon in tears, Bunga and Pumbaa try to cheer him up, but to no avail, since he wishes that Dandy Claws would visit just once. A short while later, Bunga speaks with the Lion Guard about how much he wishes he could make his uncles' dream come true. The rest of the Lion Guard agree to help, and start to gather the animals and items required. Ma Tembo in particular is a little worried, disliking the sound of Dandy Claws, though she is persuaded to go ahead. Later, when the animals start to rehearse, Bunga asks again on who Dandy Claws is. Bunga turns to ask if someone remembers, to which they sternly reply with "No". On Christmas morning, Bunga excitedly wakes his uncles up at the base of Hakuna Matata Falls. However, Timon at first refuses to get up, deciding to sleep in to avoid the disappointment of not seeing Dandy Claws yet again. Bunga forces Timon to follow him and Pumbaa to the Christmas tree, where the rest of the Lion Guard are waiting for him. When he questions what's going on, Bunga tells him that it's the year they'll finally get to meet Dandy Claws, and they start to sing and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. After the performance, although Timon and Pumbaa cry in joy, Bunga is upset that Dandy Claws never came. Suddenly, Pumbaa re-appears donning a white beard made of flowers, some leaves and a fruit hat. Pumbaa explains that he knew how much Timon wanted him to appear, so he would portray him that year. But unfortunately, he took so long to put the costume together that he forgot to get Timon and all the others presents. Timon, moved by Pumbaa's efforts, as well as the efforts of his friends, tells Pumbaa that it doesn't matter, since not only did he make Dandy Claws appear, he reminds him that they already received gifts from the performance, such as the berries and bugs, but on top of that, Timon is overjoyed to be surrounded by so many friends, which he declares to be the best gift of all. They conclude that it's the best Christmas ever. The Guard then decide that they should celebrate Christmas every year. Trivia *Dandy Claws is based on Santa Claus. It is a human figure that little kids do believe in when it's Christmas time. *Much like the Zimwi, it is unknown if Dandy Claws is a real entity or not, since he never turns up despite all the requirements for his arrival being completed. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unseen Characters